The present disclosure relates to a dishwasher.
Dishwashers spray washing water to a dish to remove leftover food or food waste from the dish.
Such a dishwasher includes a sump at a side of a washing chamber to receive clean washing water, and a washing water sprayer to spray washing water to dishes within the washing chamber, thereby washing the dishes. The washing water used for washing the dishes is recovered to the sump, and then, is supplied again to the washing water sprayer through a filter device within the sump.
When the washing of the dishes is completed, all of the washing water is discharged from the washing chamber and the sump. At this point, a foreign substance filtered by the filter device may be discharged together with the washing water out of the dishwasher.
The sump may be provided with a washing water pump for moving washing water to the washing chamber. The washing water pump may include a washing water motor and an impeller part.
The volume of the sump may be increased according to an arrangement of the washing water motor and the impeller part. Particularly, the height of the sump may be increased.
As the volume of the sump increases, the length of a passage for washing water flowing within the sump, and the amount of the washing water are increased. As a result, power consumption (energy) for circulating a large amount of washing water is increased.
Moreover, material costs for manufacturing the sump having a large volume are increased, and its manufacturing process is complicated.
The washing chamber is provided with spraying nozzles for spraying washing water to a dish. The spraying nozzles may be disposed at different positions.
The sump is provided with an opening-closing member that controls passages to supply washing water to at least one of the spraying nozzles. The opening-closing member may be provided with a driving part.
While washing water flows through the opening-closing member, a foreign substance included in the washing water may negatively affect an operation of the opening-closing member. That is, when a foreign substance is trapped in the opening-closing member, an operation of the opening-closing member may be limited, and thus, a passage control may be limited. As a result, washing efficiency of the dishwasher may be degraded.
In addition, an interference between a foreign substance and the opening-closing member may make noise and damage the opening-closing member. A portion of washing water passing through the opening-closing member may leak, and be introduced to the driving part, thereby damaging the driving part.
The filter device may include filter members. As an operation time of the dishwasher increases, the amount of a foreign substance trapped in the filter device also increases. Thus, when an operation time of the dishwasher is over a predetermined time, the filter device should be disassembled and cleaned.
After the cleaning, when the filter device is assembled, coupling of the filter members constituting the filter device may be difficult. For example, when coupling of the filter members is limited to a single direction, the coupling of the filter members may be difficult.
Particularly, since the filter members continually filter a foreign substance, the filter members may be unsanitary. Thus, when coupling of the unsanitary filter members is difficult, a user who couples the unsanitary filter members may be displeased. As a result, customer satisfaction may be decreased.